I need Love not Money
by kim kyusung
Summary: Ada kalimat mengatakan Tidak semua dapat dibeli oleh uang, Bahkan cinta pun tidak dapat kau beli dengan apapun, Itulah yang akan Tao ajarkan kepada Kris/ KrisTao slight ChanBaek, HunTao Chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I need Love not Money

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : KrisTao(Kris X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

~I need Love not Money~

Ada kalimat mengatakan Tidak semua dapat dibeli oleh uang.

Bahkan cinta pun tidak dapat kau beli dengan apapun.

Itulah yang akan Tao ajarkan kepada Kris

Kris namja yang hidup dengan motto apapun yang ia inginkan akan selalu ia dapatkan, memiliki orang tua yang sangat Kaya raya, orang tuanya bahkan selalu melimpahkan Kris dengan uang, uang, dan uang. Sehingga, Kris selalu menghambur-haburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi, hidup Kris seketika berubah saat ada namja yang memarahinya. Karena, hanya masalah sepela bagi Kris dan bagi namja itu adalah masalah serius. Pertemuan itu terjadi saat keduanya pulang sekolah.

**-FLASBACK-**

"Ah…akhirnya aku bisa membeli kue tart untuk Baekki hyung."

Gumam namja manis dengan mata pandanya, berjalan sambil membawa sekotak kue yang didalamnya sudah berisi kue tart untuk kakak tercintanya, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakaknya. Menunggu lampu merah berubah, namja manis itu pun memasang earphone di telinganya, menikmati lagu yang terputar dan mengikuti alunan lagu itu.

Melihat orang-orang yang menyebrang,namja manis ikut pun ikut menyebrang tapi, dari jauh sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kencang hingga membuat namja manis itu yang mempunyai refleks bagus, menghidar.

"Yak…! Kau tidak lihat lampunya masih merah."

Omel namja manis itu, dan ketika namja manis itu melihat tangannya tidak membwa kotak kue, langsung mencari, dan menemukan kotak kue-nya sudah hancur lebur. Namja manis itu menjadi kesal, saat ingin bangun dari jatuhnya, sebuah tangan terulur di wajah namja manis itu.

"Kau…! Gara-gara kau kue ku jadi jatuh."

Ternyata yang mengulurkan tangan namja manis itu adalah pengendara motor yang hampir membuatnya celaka, namja pengendara motor itu pun membuka helm-nya dan sosok pangeran hadir didepan namja manis itu. Terpesona ? tidak…namja manis itu tidak terpesona, malah namja manis itu menginjak kaki namja tampan itu.

"Appoo….Kenapa kau menginjak ku ?."

"Kau tidak dengar, kau menjatuhkan kue ku."

Namja tampan itu pun, melihat kotak kue milik namja manis. Benar, isi kotak itu sudah hancur. Dengan santainya namja tampan itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Segini kurasa cukup untuk mengganti kue murahan mu."

Namja manis yang mendengar kata 'kue murahan' langsung menjadi geram, namja tampan itu sudah membuat namja manis menjadi marah, kue yang namja manis itu memang murah, tapi kue itu telah dibeli dengan mengumpulkan uang jajannya selama sebulan.

PLAKKKK….

"INI BUKAN MASALAH GANTI RUGI, KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH MENGUMPULKAN UANG UNTUK MEMBELI KUE UNTUK KAKAK KU."

Setelah menampar namja tampan itu di depan umum dan memakinya ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan namja tampan dengan exprresi yang sulit di artikan sambil mengelus pipinya yang telah ditampar dengan keras.

**-FLASBACK END-**

"Kau melihat Tao lagi ?."

"Tentu, Hobby baru ku."

"Hahahaha….sungguh konyol dirimu Kris, demi cinta kau sampai mengajak ku bersekolah di sekolah biasa seperti ini."

"Shut up….kalau bukan karna ku, kau tidak akan berpacaran dengan Baekhyun kakak dari Tao."

Yah…pengendara motor dan namja manis yang tadi kita lihat adalah Tao dan Kris, sejak saat itu Kris yang ditampar Tao, jatuh cinta dan mencari tahu tentang namja manis itu, dan kini sampailah mereka disekolah yang tadi chanyeol bilang, sekolah biasa. Dulu Kris dan Chanyeol bersekolah di sekolah elit korea, karena Kris meminta Chanyeol untuk menemani Kris dengan imbalan Kris akan memberikan sebuah kapal pesiar untuk dirinya. Dan, dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengikuti kris.

Kris sekelas dengan Chanyeol di kelas 3-1 ,sedangkan Tao sekelas dengan kakaknya Baekhyun di kelas 2-3 dimana kelas antara kelas 3-1 dan 2-3 bersebrangan sehingga Kris dapat melihat kelas Tao. Melihat dan melihat Tao, tidak pernah memperhatikan guru. Karena, baginya pelajaran di sekolah biasa ini sangat mudah. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan Kris dengan cepat pergi keluar kelas, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

"Tao kau pulang dengan Sehun nde."

"Kau mau mau kemana Baekki hyung ?."

"Hyung ada urusan."

Tao pun berjalan kearah kelas Sehun, teman baik-nya. Cukup lama menunggu, hingga Sehun pun keluar kelas, mereka berdua pun mengobrol dengan akrab menuju parkiran sepeda, karena Sehun pulang pergi selalu menggunakan sepeda. Namun, saat Tao dan Sehun melewati Kris yang sedang bersandar di mobil sport mewahnya memanggil Tao, dan mengajak Tao untuk pulang bareng dengan mobil mewah yang baru saja Kris beli kemarin. Tao yang di boncengin oleh Sehun pun menghampiri Kris dan meminta Sehun untuk menunggunya. Dengan, wajah datar Tao menghampiri Kris. Kris yang melihat Tao menghampiri dirinya, langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan, kini Tao tiba di depan Kris.

DUUGGG….

Tao menendang ban mobil milik Kris, dan langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang entahlah tidak ada yang tahu.

"Mobil mu jelek."

Jleb….Kris yang mendengar Tao mengatai mobil mewahnya jelek, hanya dapat shock. Tao pun meninggalkan Kris dan duduk di boncengan Sehun lagi, Sehun pun berpamitan pada sunbae-nya dan HunTao pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat Kris belum pulang langsung menghampiri Kris.

"WOW….bukan kah ini mobil yang hanya ada 3 di dunia itu."

"Kalau kau mau, Besok akan ku kirim ke garasi rumah mu Yeollie, aku sudah tidak butuh."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris masuk kedalam mobil sportsnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dimobil Kris menjadi uring-uringan, Tao mengatakan mobilnya jelek, dan memilih pulang dengan sepeda butut yang tidak sebanding dengan mobilnya. Sudah cukup selama ini Kris selalu di acuhkan oleh semua hal yang Kris lalukan tidak ada yang sukses Tao terima. Tapi, Kris yang memang tidak bisa menyerah ,akan maju terus untuk membuat Tao melihat dirinya.

**-SIDE HUNTAO-**

"Tao kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Kris saja tadi."

"Aku tidak suka naik mobil."

"Hahahaha….Kau ini, sebenar-nya kau mencintainya kan."

Yah…sebenar-nya Tao selama ini menyukai Kris, hanya saja Tao tidak suka dengan sikap Kris yang mengandalkan uang orang tuanya demi mendapatkan perhatiaannya. Tidak ada yang salah memang. Tapi, Tao ingin melihat Kris sebagai lelaki biasa, tidak dengan kemewahan keluarganya. Dan lagi peristiwa pertemuan mereka, membuat Tao sedikit kesal dengan Kris. Tao pun meminta bantuan kepada Sehun sepupu Tao untuk membantunya ,menyadarkan bahwa untuk mendapatkan hati Tao bukan dengan barang mewah, cukup dengan menatap Tao dengan lembut, dan mengucapkan kata cinta dengan tulus, Tao pasti akan menerima Kris.

Cara apa lagi yang akan Kris lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Tao ?

**NEXT/DELETE**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I need Love not Money

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : KrisTao(Kris X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

~I need Love not Money~

Ada kalimat mengatakan Tidak semua dapat dibeli oleh uang.

Bahkan cinta pun tidak dapat kau beli dengan apapun.

Itulah yang akan Tao ajarkan kepada Kris

"Yoo…Kris, thanks untuk mobilnya, kau benar-benar memberikannya untuk ku, hahahaha."

"Kata Tao mobil itu jelek, jadi ku berikan untuk mu."

"MWOOO ?."

Kaget Chanyeol saat mengetahui alasan Kris memberikan mobilnya yang mewah itu untuk Chanyeol. Saat ini sekolah libur jadi Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah Kris, Kris yang sedang frustasi karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menarik perhatian Tao lagi, akhirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk datang kerumahnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan cerita Kris dimana Tao menolak pulang bareng dengan mobil mewah yang sudah menjadi miliknya, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Mau mendengar cerita PDKT ku dulu dengan Baekhyun tidak ?."

"Apa ?."

**-FLASBACK-**

"Aish….kalau bukan karena imbalan kapal pesiar dari Kris, mana mau aku belajar di sekolah biasa ini."

Chanyeol yang di paksa oleh Kris untuk ikut pindah sekolah biasa awalnya senang karena satu dia mendapatkan kapal pesiar kedua Chanyeol berpikir mungkin akan ada Yeoja cantik yang akan ia temui di sekolah biasa ini. Tapi, ternyata sekolah yang dipilih Kris adalah sekolah biasa khusus namja. Hancur sudah harapan Chanyeol mendapatkan Yeoja cantik. Kini Chanyeol sedang berkeliling sekolah, Chanyeol bosan berada di kelas, dimana pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh sekolah ini sudah diluar kepala Chanyeol.

Melihat ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang di belakang sekolah, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk tidur dibawah pohon itu, dengan bersandar di batang pohon, Chanyeol pun memejamkan kedua matanya hanya untuk sekedar menikmati angin yang berhembus.

**Deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal~**

**Nae simjangeul geodoo-eoga geurae nalkaro-ulsurog~**

**Chohwa dolbitjochado nooneul gameun bam~**

Chanyeol yang merasa mendengarkan sebuah lantunan lagu, membuka kedua matanya, mencari asal suara yang membuat dirinya seperti terhipnotis akan suaranya.

**Na anin dareun namja-yetdamyeon~**

**Huegeuk an-eue han gujeol leotdeo ramyeon~**

**Neoye geu saramgua baggun sangcheo madu taewuobeoryeo~**

Suara itu terdengar lagi di gendang telinga Chanyeol, dengan berjalan santai Chanyeol menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah, dan saat di depan sebuah semak-semak yang Chanyeol yakini suara itu berasal dari sana, akhirnya mendekati semak-semak itu, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang menyanyi.

**Baby don't cry, Tonight~**

**Eodumi geodhigo namyeon~**

**Baby don't Cry, Tonight~**

**Eobseotdeon il-il dwell geoya**

DHEG…DHEG…Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat pemilik suara itu, wajah cantiknya yang diterpa sinar matahari, mata yang tertutup karena menghayati lagu itu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol melihat manic mata itu, Bibir merah ranumnya yang bergerak mengalunkan lagu itu. Oh…My ,Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat terpesona oleh sosok didepannya kini.

**Moolgeo-Poom-I duneneun~**

**Geoseun niga aniya, ggeutnae molla ya~**

**So baby don't cry,**

**Nae sarangi neol jikil teni~**

PROK…PROK…PROK…

Sebuah tepukan tangan membuat namja yang sedang melantunkan lagu itu terkaget, Chanyeol yang akhirnya dapat melihat jelas wajah namja itu, menghampirinya dan memberikan senyuman mautnya. Membuat sang pelantun lagu itu merona sangat merah, mengambil tangan kanan namja pelantun lagu itu dan Chanyeol pun mencium punggung tangan namja itu. CHUUU~

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol, Siapa nama mu wahai angel ?."

"Hu-Huang Baekhyun, kelas 2-3 ."

Sejak pertemuan itu Chanyeol yang memberitahu Kris tentang namja yang ia temui akhirnya tahu, bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak dari namja yang di incar Kris. Chanyeol yang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, langsung mendekati Baekhyun. Tiap hari Chanyeol selalu meletakan setangkai bunga mawar merah di meja Baekhyun beserta puisi-puisi yang Chanyeol buat untuk Baekhyun, kadang Chanyeol juga mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan menonton konser artis idola penyanyi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya luluh dan saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya, Baekhyun pun menerima Chanyeol sebagai namjachingunya.

**-FLASBACK END-**

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

"Apakah aku harus seperti mu juga Yeollie ?."

"Yak…! Kreatiflah sedikit Kris, jangan mencontek PDKT orang lain."

Kris yang mendengar kalimat Chanyeol menatap malas, jadi untuk apa tadi Kris mendengarkan ceritanya kalau Kris tidak boleh mencontoh tindakan Chanyeol. Bunga ? Kris pun berinisiatif memberikan Tao sebuket bunga, bukan kah semua orang suka dengan bunga. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Chanyeol bunga apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Tao, akhirnya Kris pergi ke toko bunga membeli sebuah buket besar bunga mawar merah, dengan mobil audi hitamnya Kris melajukan mobilnya kearah rumah Tao, kini sampailah Kris di depan rumah Tao.

"Pencet bel tidaknya ? Kalau Tao tidak ada dirumah bagaimana ?."

Kris yang bingung, akhirnya memutuskan meletakan buket bunga itu di depan rumah Tao. Dan, dengan langkah cepat Kris masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh di depan rumah Tao. Merogoh saku mantelnya, dan mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya, menekan beberapa tombol dan telfon pun tersambung.

"Yeoboseo."

"…"

"Tao bisakah kau keluar rumah sebentar."

"…"

"Keluar saja."

PIIIPP…..telpon pun terputus, ternyata Kris menelfon Tao dan menyuruh namja panda itu untuk keluar, sedangkan Kris menunggu di dalam mobil untuk melihat Tao. Tidak lama Tao pun keluar dari rumahnya, awalnya Kris sangat senang Tao menerima bunga itu dan membawa bunga itu masuk rumah, buru-buru Kris ingin menelfon Tao, namun…Kris melihat Tao keluar dari rumah dengan membawa buket mawar merah itu dan membuangnya di tong besar. Tunggu ,membuangnya ? Kris yang melihat Tao membuang bunganya langsung keluar dari mobil audi hitam miliknya dan berlari menuju rumah Tao yang sepertinya sedang menyalakan sebuah korek api.

"YAK…! Tunggu…."

Tao yang mendengar suara teriakan Kris langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat Kris yang sedang tertunduk sambil terenggah-enggah karena berlari dengan kencang.

"Kenapa kau ingin membakar bunga mawar ku."

"Jadi, Kau hatchi…yang meletakan hatchi….bunga mawar hatchi ini, eoh ?."

Kris yang melihat Tao bersin-bersin menatap bingung, apakah Tao sedang Flu. Tao yang semula aktifitasnya terhenti akhirnya memulai kembali aktifitas menyalakan korek apinya, dan Brussshh….Bunga mawar yang berada di tong besar itu hangus terbakar, sedangkan Kris yang melihat buket bunga mawarnya hanya menatap iba.

"Hatchi…Kris kau..Hatchi tidak tahu Hatchi…Aku ini alergi Hatchi…Bunga mawar."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Tao langsung masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatap tong besar yang berkobar api sedang menghanguskan bunga mawarnya. Shock dengan tindakan Tao, membuat Kris kembali ke dalam mobilnya, dan menundukkan kepalanya di stir mobil, menghela nafasnya berat. Kris mana tahu kalau Tao alergi bunga mawar, kalau Kris tahu Kris akan membelikan bunga lain yang lebih indah dari bunga mawar, tapi apa mau dikata sudah terlanjur.

Drrrtt….Drrrttt…Drrrttt….

Merasakan Handphone miliknya bergetar, Kris pun mengangkatnya dengan malas. Menempelkan Handphone miliknya dan menjawab se'adaanya.

"MWOOO ? Kau benar, bukan Kris namanya jika mudah menyerah. Baiklah, Kau atur saja ! Imbalannya nanti kita bicarakan, aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku Yeollie."

Setelah menerima telfon dari Chanyeol, Kris langsung melajukan mobil audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Entah apa yang tadi Chanyeol katakan, sepertinya ucapan Chanyeol membuat semangat Kris bangkit kembali.

**-SIDE BAEKTAO-**

"Hatchi….Hatchi…Slurpp."

"Kau kenapa Tao ?."

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV merasa terganggu dengan Tao yang bersin-bersin terus, akhirnya menayakan keadaan adiknya, hidung Tao kini terlihat sangat merah. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, Tao masih sibuk bersin-bersin yang sesekali mengambil tissue untuk mengelap hidungnya. Baekhyun pun mengambilkan Tao air minum dan obat Tao yang biasanya Tao minum jika ia sedang bersin-bersin seperti ini. Dan, dengan cepat Tao meminum obat itu, tidak lama sekitar 10 menit bersin-bersin Tao pun berhenti. Dan, sekarang tubuh Tao sedang terbaring di sofa yang kelelahan karena bersin-bersin terus.

"Baekki hyung, kau tahu tadi Kris memberikan ku bunga ?."

"Bunga ? Jangan-jangan bunga mawar."

"Ne, bunga apa lagi yang bisa membuat alergi ku kambuh selain bunga mawar."

Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya dapat tertawa, tertawa bukan karena Tao yang bersin-bersin. Tetapi, tertawa karena nasib Kris sungguh malang, kenapa Kris tidak menayakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, jika bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan senang hati Baekhyun memberi tahu bunga apa yang disukai adiknya itu. Melihat sang kakak tertawa, Tao pun melempar bantal kewajah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang menerima lemparan itu membalas dengan melemparkan bantal juga, hingga kedua kakak beradik itu perang bantal dengan saling tertawa.

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

Saat Tao dan Baekhyun memasuki kelas mereka, terlihat kerumunan teman-teman dalam kelasnya sedang mengerumuni meja Tao. Baekhyun yang bingung pun langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Yak…minggir kalian, menjauh dari meja adik ku."

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang 3oktaf membuat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berada di meja Tao menjadi menjauh, dan menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Meja Tao kini dipenuhi oleh sekotak coklat mulai dari ukuran kecil sampai ukuran besar dari berbagai merek terkenal tertata rapi di meja dan Bangku Tao. Tao yang melihat awalnya kaget, namun terlintas sebuah nama yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan orang yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya yaitu Kris.

"Baekki hyung, bantu aku membawa ini semua dan ikut dengan ku."

Mendengar ucapan sang adik, Baekhyun pun membawa coklat-coklat itu dan mengikuti Tao yang sedang membawa sebagian coklat itu, dimana sebagian coklat sudah di bagi-bagi oleh teman sekelasnya. Menaiki tangga, melewati beberapa kelas hingga kini Baekhyun dan Tao sampai di depan kelas 3-1.

BRUUUKKK…..

Tao menaruh asal coklat-coklat itu di meja Kris, membuat kotak-kotak yang berisi coklat itu berhamburan di lantai. Kris yang melihat Tao mengembalikan semua coklat yang ia beriakan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Tao.

"Kau mau membuat gigi ku berlubang semua dengan memakan coklat itu."

"Apa maksud mu ? Coklat itu mahal, jadi tidak mungkin membuat gigi mu rusak Tao."

"Aku tidak suka dengan coklat mu."

Tao pun langsung menarik Baekhyun yang saat itu sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bercanda dengan mesra. Baekhyun yang cemberut karena Tao menariknya dengan paksa, hanya pasrah di tarik oleh sang adik. Kris yang disekitar mejanya berhamburan kotak coklat langsung menatap Chanyeol. Pasalnya, ini adalah ide dari Chanyeol kemarin, Chanyeol memberikan ide memberikan coklat untuk Tao. Tapi, ini sebenarnya bukan salah Chanyeol, melainkan salah Kris kenapa ia harus membeli coklat sebanyak itu, bukan kah satu sudah cukup, terlebih lagi coklat itu mahal.

"Tao…jangan menarik ku seperti ini."

"Mianhae…Baekki hyung."

"Aish….Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Kris seperti itu juga kan karena mencintai mu."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak suka saja, kenapa dia tidak membeli kan ku coklat biasa, bukankah coklat biasa dengan diberi pita itu sudah bagus."

Melihat sang adik murung, akhirnya Baekhyun memeluk Tao. Yah…Baekhyun tahu adiknya Tao juga mencintai Kris dan Baekhyun juga tahu, Tao sedang mengajari Kris menjadi namja biasa-biasa saja. Tao berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Tao sangat tidak suka melihat seseorang yang membuang-buang uang untuk hal sepele. Sedangkan, Baekhyun mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda, bukan berarti Baekhyun namja yang matre. Sehun yang baru datang ke sekolah, tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang berpelukan.

"Pagi-pagi kalian kakak adik akur sekali."

"Sehunnie~."

Tao yang melihat sepupunya Sehun langsung memeluknya, dan Sehun pun membalas pelukan Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Tao yang sedang diusap-usap kepalanya oleh Sehun. Dari kecil Sehun dan Tao sangat dekat jadi Baekhyun tidak heran jika mereka berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kris yang tadinya mau mengejar Tao akhirnya bersembunyi di balik dinding saat melihat Sehun datang, Kris yang melihat Sehun dan Tao berpelukan menjadi geram.

"Sial….Apa bagusnya namja miskin itu, awas kau beraninya mendekati Tao."

Apa yang akan Kris lakukan terhadap Sehun yang merupakan sepupu dari Tao ?

**TBC**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

Maianhe FF ya lama update -.-"

semoga reader ga pada marah sama author ^^

FF yang lain publish besok XD , Kalau sekarang kebanyakan nanti pada mabok -.-) #plak

Balasan Review :

**KT in the Haouse :** udah next mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Hye Rin Shin :** HAHAHAHA….nado saranghae saengie ^^, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Asha lightyagamikun** : sama….itu bikin scean ,ga terduga….Yooiii, sekarang Kris yang mengejar bukan yg dikejar , mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Ayulopetyas11 :** ini udah next, hahahah….sama ini, author juga suka sebel Kris banyak selingkuhannya -.-" kasian kan Tao, tamparan Tao mengandung cinta, author juga mau ditampar Tao dengan cinta, #eehh

mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Shin Min Hwa :** okehhh, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky :** berjuang napain chingu ? nyemangatin Kris apa Tao ?

Iyaa, nanti Luhan ada ko, jadi pacarnya Sehun #plak, malah di bocorin, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Azura Lynn Gee :** Okeehhh ini udah lanjut, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Shela Tao1D** : iyaahh…biasa kalau chapter awal itu banyak kekurangannya, entah itu alur kcepatan/ff ya pendek ._. mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Paprikapumpkin :** okeehhh, ini udah lanjut chingu , mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Tania3424 :** hahhaha…jgn kaget chingu, kris harus sperti itu buat ngedapetin Tao , mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Ajib4ff :** cantik 15 turunan :3 pasti ada maunya nih muji-muji gini, ckckckck XD , mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Kwonlee1812 :** ini udah update, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Chanbaek2min :** hahahah…terjebak sama scean itu ya, dibuat beda, biasanya buka helm terpesona ini mah engga -.- mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Onix hangel :** mau kapal pesiar ? pilih kapal pesiar apah Tao ? choose one XD

mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**putchan :** Yoooo…..eonnnieeee #teriak pake toa juga XD

mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**jengsora **: hahahahha….anggep aja kris emang kaya pake banget XD ampe2 chanyeol di beliin kapal pesiar, ini udah lanjut, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Lylyda :** pas baca review kamu, author jadi mikir, iyaa benar kris mirip gu jun pyo XD

mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Jin Ki Tao :** hahahaha….dgerin uke yang berbicara, setujuuu XD

Jgn hambur2in duit, hamburin cinta aja :3 #dibakar Kris, mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Nanafujoshi :** Tau ni kris mentang2 kaya maen ngasih mobil ajah -.-" mending ngasih author & reader XD mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Albert said** : hahhhaha…okeh sippp (^0^)7 terima kasih buat perbaikannya XD

mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**taoris shipper :** ini udah nexxxtt XD mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**PrinceTae :** iyaa…FF yang aku bikin OOC semua kaya ya -.-" mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Desyparamitha2** : ini udah lanjutttt XD mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Nurul :** makasih saengi ^^ mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Riyoung Kim :** Youngieeeeeeee #teriak ,hahahaha…suka manggil youngie XD , mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^

**Parkleestan :** okeehhh ini udah next XD , mianhae lama ,gomawo buat review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I need Love not Money

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : KrisTao(Kris X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, fans EXO

Dan cerita milik saya !

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Ada kalimat mengatakan Tidak semua dapat dibeli oleh uang.

Bahkan cinta pun tidak dapat kau beli dengan apapun.

Itulah yang akan Tao ajarkan kepada Kris

**Preview Chapter 2 **

DUUGGG….

Tao menendang ban mobil milik Kris, dan langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang entahlah tidak ada yang tahu.

"Mobil mu jelek."

Jleb….Kris yang mendengar Tao mengatai mobil mewahnya jelek, hanya dapat shock. Tao pun meninggalkan Kris dan duduk di boncengan Sehun lagi, Sehun pun berpamitan pada sunbae-nya dan HunTao pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat Kris belum pulang langsung menghampiri Kris.

"WOW….bukan kah ini mobil yang hanya ada 3 di dunia itu."

"Kalau kau mau, Besok akan ku kirim ke garasi rumah mu Yeollie, aku sudah tidak butuh."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris masuk kedalam mobil sportsnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dimobil Kris menjadi uring-uringan, Tao mengatakan mobilnya jelek, dan memilih pulang dengan sepeda butut yang tidak sebanding dengan mobilnya. Sudah cukup selama ini Kris selalu di acuhkan oleh semua hal yang Kris lalukan tidak ada yang sukses Tao terima. Tapi, Kris yang memang tidak bisa menyerah ,akan maju terus untuk membuat Tao melihat dirinya.

-SIDE HUNTAO-

"Tao kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Kris saja tadi."

"Aku tidak suka naik mobil."

"Hahahaha….Kau ini, sebenar-nya kau mencintainya kan."

Yah…sebenar-nya Tao selama ini menyukai Kris, hanya saja Tao tidak suka dengan sikap Kris yang mengandalkan uang orang tuanya demi mendapatkan perhatiaannya. Tidak ada yang salah memang. Tapi, Tao ingin melihat Kris sebagai lelaki biasa, tidak dengan kemewahan keluarganya. Dan lagi peristiwa pertemuan mereka, membuat Tao sedikit kesal dengan Kris. Tao pun meminta bantuan kepada Sehun sepupu Tao untuk membantunya ,menyadarkan bahwa untuk mendapatkan hati Tao bukan dengan barang mewah, cukup dengan menatap Tao dengan lembut, dan mengucapkan kata cinta dengan tulus, Tao pasti akan menerima Kris.

Chapter 3

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

~I need Love not Money~

"Sehun...kau mengerti pelajaran ini tidak ?."

"Oh..ini, mau ku ajarkan hyung ?."

"Tentu, aku sangat lemah di pelajaran matematika."

Saat ini Tao dan Sehun sedang berada di perpustakaan umum dekat rumah, mereka berdua sedang belajar untuk ujian semester nanti. Sehun yang di minta Baekhyun untuk mengajari Tao dengan senang hati menerimanya. Terlihat Tao sedang berusaha serius memahami cara-cara yang Sehun terangkan.

"Kenapa harus dengan namja miskin itu, aku bisa mengajarkan Tao lebih baik dari-nya."

Ucap namja tinggi nan tampan di balik rak-rak buku yang terjejer rapi, dari Tao dan Sehun tiba di perpustakaan namja itu selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun dan Tao.

Kesal karena, sudah tidak tahan melihat Sehun dan Tao yang menurut namja itu seperti sepasang kekasih. Akhirnya, namja itu melangkah kan kakinya menuju meja Sehun dan Tao yang sedang belajar.

"Mesra sekali kalian."

Sapa namja itu dengan angkuhnya, Sehun yang mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk melihat, siapa orang yang berbicara dengan mereka. Sedangkan Tao yang sudah hafal akan suara itu memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus dengan soal-soal.

"Ahh...Kris Sunbae, annyeong."

Sapa Sehun dengan sopan saat melihat namja itu. Yah...namja yang sendari tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan Tao yang sedang belajar adalah Kris. Kris yang awalnya ingin mengajak Tao jalan-jalan mengurungkan niat-nya. Saat, melihat Tao dan Sehun berjalan bersama saat menuju rumah Tao, Kris pun mengikuti mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya sekarang mereka bertiga berada di perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak mau menyapa ku Tao ?."

Mendengar nama-nya di panggil, Tao langsung membalas dengan senyuman saja dan melihat Kris sekilas.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ?."

"Silakan saja."

"Mau ku ajarkan Tao ?."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Aku lebih pintar dari Sehun."

"Aku tahu."

Mendengar jawaban-jawaban Tao yang singkat membuat Kris menghela nafas-nya. Kris pun memilih untuk diam dan memandangi Tao yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal. Sehun yang merasa menggangu Kris dalam PDKT-nya, berinisiatif bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi, dengan cepat di tahan oleh Tao.

"Jika kau pergi, maka jangan harap aku akan menggenal mu lagi Sehunnie."

Mendengar ancaman dari Tao, membuat Sehun menelan ludah-nya kasar. Kris yang melihat moment Tao memegang tangan Sehun menjadi sedikit kesal. Pasal-nya Kris belum pernah mengandeng tangan Tao, apalagi ini Tao yang lebih dulu.

Sehun yang merasakan aura membunuh Kris, langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Tao, dan duduk membaca buku yang ia pinjam tadi.

"Tao...apa kau sudah makan siang ?."

"Belum...nanti saja."

"Biar ku pesankan makanan untuk mu ne tinggal sebut saja restoran mana yang kau mau, dan mereka akan mengantarnya kemari. Ottokeh ?."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah...aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih Kris, Kau itu menggangu tahu."

DHEG...mendengar ucapan Tao seperti itu, membuat Kris langsung diam seribu bahasa. Kris pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk-nya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao tanpa bicara apa-apa. Tao yang melihat Kris seperti itu, langsung merasa bersalah.

"Hyung seperti kau sudah keterlaluan, minta maaflah pada-nya besok."

"A...aapa ? aku tidak bermaksud membentak-nya sehun."

"Sudahlah...hyung, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan belajarnya lagi."

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan belajar-nya. Sejujurnya Tao ingin sekali berlari dan mengejar Kris untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, Tao enggan untuk melakukan-nya. Dan, well selama belajar Tao menjadi tidak konsen, Tao terus memikirkan Kris.

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaanggg Baekkie Hyung."

"Selamat datang, apa kau sudah makan ? Bagaimana belajarnya, Kau tidak menyusahkan Sehun kan, oh ya ad-... "

"Hyuung~ berhenti bicara,aku lelah sekali."

Tao pun langsung berjalan lunglai ke kamar-nya tanpa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun yang belum selesai itu. Baekhyun yang melihat adik-nya hanya menghela nafas-nya dan memilih melanjutkan acara menonton TV.

CEKLEK...

Tao yang sudah lelah karena otak-nya di buat untuk belajar hitung-hitungan. Hanya bisa berjalan gontai menuju kasur empuk-nya itu tanpa menyalakan saklar lampu kamar-nya. Di rebahkan-nya tubuh ramping Tao di kasur, merasa kasurnya sedikit tidak nyaman, Tao pun menghadap ke arah samping dan memeluk guling-nya dan guling itu pun membalas pelukan Tao juga.

"Aku akan menghangatkan mu baby~."

-Tunggu, sejak kapan guling ku memliki tangan dan bisa berbicara-

Batin Tao, sadar ada yang tidak beres. Tao pun langsung menendang guling itu dengan kasar-nya hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan buru-buru Tao menyalakan saklar lampu kamarnya.

"YAK...SIAPA KAU ? PENCURI YA ?."

Teriak Tao dengan memasang kuda-kuda yang siap menyerang lawan-nya kapan saja. Tidak ada balasan, Tao pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gundukan selimut yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya yang terjatuh itu. Dengan hati-hati Tao mendekat dan mendekat...hingga akhirnya...

"BABY...TAOOOO."

"GYYAAAAAA...!."

Teriak Tao dengan kencang-nya saat orang yang berada di dalam selimut Tao muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Tao kaget. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara teriakan Tao, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. –hahhahahah...Pasti expressi Tao sangat lucu- batin Baekhyun.

"Baby Tao...jangan berteriak seperti itu, aku tahu aku ini sangat tampan dan keren. Tapi, tidak usah histeris seperti itu."

"K...KRIS, Sedang apa kau di kamar ku ?."

Tanya Tao pada Kris yang ternyata bersembunyi di dalam selimut kasur milik Tao tadi. Kris pun duduk di kasur Tao dengan senyuman terbaik-nya, sedangkan Tao hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari kasur yang di duduki Kris itu.

"Katakan kenapa kau bisa berada di kamar ku, apakah Baekkie Hyung tahu ?."

Kris pun menceritakan awal dia datang, ternyata Kris yang tadi-nya meninggalkan perpustakaan karena di usir Tao, sebenar-nya tidak marah. Kris malah menurut, dan langsung pergi sesuai dengan perintah Tao. Tapi, bukan Kris nama-nya jika ia menyerah.

Kris pun datang kerumah Tao, bermaksud menunggu Tao pulang dengan mengobrol bersama Baekhyun. Karena, takut Kris bosan menunggu Tao. Baekhyun pun menyuruh Kris untuk menunggu di dalam kamar Tao, karena di kamar Tao ada Playstasion mungkin Kris bisa bermain game sambil menunggu Tao pulang. Dan, kesempatan itu tidak Kris sia-sia kan. Ia pun langsung ke kamar Tao, melihat-lihat isi kamar namja yang ia cintai, menambah pengetahuan dia akan tentang Tao. Lama menunggu Tao, Kris pun mulai menggantuk. Dia pun memilih untuk tidur di kasur Tao sebentar. Dan, well hingga akhir-nya Tao datang dan memeluk-nya di kasur seperti guling.

"Haaa...Sebenar-nya apa mau mu ?."

"Aku ? aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku Tao."

Jawab Kris enteng, Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris hanya dapat menghela nafas-nya berat. Ingin sekali Tao menjawab 'Ya..aku mau' tapi itu tidak bisa, Kris masih bergatung dengan harta keluarga-nya. Itu yang Tao tidak suka, Kris masih belum bisa menghargai orang lain, lihat saja Sehun yang masih sering Kris sebut namja miski.

"Kau sungguh ingin aku menjadi kekasih mu Kris ?."

"Tentu saja, jika tidak untuk apa aku mengejar mu sampai sejauh ini."

"Baiklah...tapi ada syarat-nya, apa kau sanggup ?."

"Apapun itu akan ku lakukan."

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

.

.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi, terlihat banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang memakai seragam sama sedang berlari dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah. Dimana, seorang guru dengan wajah garang nan menyeramkan sudah berada di depan gerbang, yang di yakini bahwa guru itu bertugas untuk menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Heiiii...Tungguuuu...jangan di tutup gerbang yaa..hosh..hosh..."

Teriak namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde-nya sedang berlari dengan cepat, peluh keringat yang sudah membasahi leher-nya itu tidak bisa mengurangi kadar ketampanan-nya. Sang Guru yang melihat hanya cuek dan bersiap menutup gerbang sekolah itu.

"Seongsangnim...buka pagar-nya."

"Kau terlambat Kris, tidak bisa, pulang sana."

"Ta...tapi, hari ini ujian kan...kalau aku tidak ikut, aku tidak akan lulus...masa di sekolah jelek ini tidak lulus sih."

Sang guru yang mendengar hina-an Kris tentang tempat mengajarnya, langsung menjitak kepala Kris dengan keras, membuat Kris meringgis kesakitan. –Aish...baru kali ini ada guru yang menjitak kepala ku, lihat saja jika aku sudah lulus, akan ku suruh appa ku memecat-nya- batin Kris mengumpat.

"Baiklah..kau boleh masuk tapi keliling lapangan dulu sebanyak 10x."

"MWOOO...10x, kau ingin di pecatnya."

"Pecat ? Aku tahu kau seorang anak terpandang, tapi ini sekolah...Guru mempunyai hak pada murid. Jika kau tidak mau, yasudah...pulang lah, ikut ujian tahun depan bersama adik kelas mu."

Mendengar ucapan sang guru, membuat Kris terpaksa menuruti-nya, Kris pun berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang terbilang cukup luas itu sebanyak 10x, terlihat banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang melihat keluar jendela menyaksikan adegan langkah. Dimana, seorang Kris sedang di hukum berlari-lari di lapangan. Bahkan ada siswa yang merekam Kris, dan sebagian ada yang menatap heran. Kenapa seorang Kris bisa terlambat dan di hukum ? Dimana mobil-mobil keren nan cepatnya itu ? apakah keluarga Kris sudah jatuh miskin ? tentu saja tidak mungkin, harta Kris bahkan 7turunan tidak akan habis. Lalu apa penyebab-nya ?

"Wahh...Tao apa kau tidak keterlaluan ?."

"Biar saja baekkie hyung, itu untuk kebaikannya."

"Jadi, mulai hari ini eoh ?."

"Hemm..Jangan ragu pada-nya Sehun."

Ternyata ini adalah ulah Tao, Tao memberikan syarat pada Kris. Untuk menjadi pacar-nya Kris di tantang oleh Tao untuk tinggal di rumah sewa yang jauh dari kata mewah, meninggalkan gaya mewah-nya tanpa uang dan mobil mewah-nya selama 1bulan dengan bekerja di kedai makan sederhana milik keluarga Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris pun langsung setuju. Dan, lihat lah sekarang Kris yang berbohong pada keluarga-nya bilang mau tinggal di tempat Chanyeol selama 1bulan, dan tentu saja orang tua-nya setuju. Bukan kah keluarga Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris.

"Baekkie hyung, apa kau sudah bilang pada Chanyeol hyung untuk tidak memberikan Kris uang sepeser pun ?."

"Ne...sudah hyung katakan semalam, bahkan Chanyeol sangat setuju dengan ide mu Tao."

"Tapi...Tao, bagaimana jika Kris menyerah di tengah jalan ?."

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun membuat Tao terdiam, benar yang dikatakan Sehun. Kris dari kecil sudah terbiasa dengan fasilitas mewah-nya. Bagiamana jika, di tengah jalan Kris menyerah dan tidak kuat hidup di keadaan susah. Dengan cepat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran itu. Tao yakin, Kris tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Bukan kah Kris mencintai Tao. Melihat wajah sang adik murung, Baekhyun pun menepuk bahu Tao.

"Sudahlah...Jangan di pikirkan, bukan kah niat mu ini baik."

Ucap Baekhyun memberikan keyakinan pada adik-nya itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga takut Kris berhenti di tengah jalan, dan Kris memutuskan menyerah pada Tao. Adik-nya itu pasti akan terluka dan sangat sedih.

"Kau hanya cukup percaya pada-nya Tao."

"Yeollie.."

Melihat namjachingu-nya datang, Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk manja Chanyeol, dan tentu saja di balas dengan lembut oleh Chanyeol. Kini mereka ber-empat pun Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela untuk melihat Kris yang sedang berlari menggelilingi lapangan. Yah...Tao sekarang hanya cukup percaya pada Kris.

"Tunggu...Bagaimana jika Chanyeol hyung juga ikut merasakan seperti Kris, eum ?."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Tao, langsung memasang pose berpikir. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sedang berpikir langsung menatap ngeri dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Hahahahhahaha...aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Melihat Chanyeol berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan membuat Tao, Sehun dan juga Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, ini tempatnya Kris sunbae."

"WHAT ?! Hei...namja miskin, kau gila-nya menyuruhku tinggal di tempat ini."

Sehun baru saja mengantarkan Kris ketempat yang bisa di bilang rumah susun sederhana yang tidak jauh dari kedai makan Sehun. Kris yang melihat tempat ia akan tinggal selama 1 bulan, menatap tidak pecaya gedung kumuh, yang terlihat tidak terawat itu. Sehun yang melihat expressi Kris hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau tidak suka, menyerah saja sunbae."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, membuat Kris menatap tajam Sehun. Menyerah katanya. Tentu saja tidak. Demi memiliki Tao, Kris akan rela melakukan apapun. Dengan, gaya cool-nya Kris pun menenteng tas ransel-nya yang di yakini itu adalah baju-baju dan perlengkapan Kris dan berjalan masuk ke rumah susun itu.

"Oh..ya sunbae, nama ku Sehun bukan namja miskin. Jika kau tetap memanggil ku namja miskin. Maka, bermimpilah memiliki Tao hyung...selamat malam."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kris hanya dapat mencibir tanpa melihat Sehun pergi.-Baiklah Kris, hanya 1 bulan dan kau akan memiliki Tao.- batin Kris memberi semangat pada diri-nya sendiri. Dan, di mulailah kehidupan Kris yang jauh dari kata mewah itu dimana setiap pagi Kris akan berjalan kaki untuk ke sekolah, dan pulang sekolah Kris harus bekerja membantu di kedai sederhana milik Sehun dan Kris akan di bayar per-hari oleh keluarga Sehun.

Drrtt...Drrrttt...Drrrtt

Merasa Handphone-nya bergetar Kris yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membaca message yang masuk, ternyata itu adalah message dari Tao.

_From : Baby Panda_

_Bagaimana dengan rumah baru mu, kau suka ?_

_Menyerahlah dan kembali kerumah mewah mu itu tuan Wu._

Kris pun terkekeh membaca message dari Tao, dengan cepat Kris pun membalas message Tao dan Kris pun meletakan Handphone miliknya di meja nakas kecil samping tempat tidur-nya. Hari ini Kris sangat lelah, baru pertama kali Kris merasakan badan-nya pegal dan sakit. Biasa-nya ke sekolah naik mobil mewah ber-AC tapi hari ini ia harus berlari-lari ke sekolah, di hukum menggelilingi lapangan, beruntung ia memiliki otak jenius yang dengan mudah-nya mengerjakan ujian yang ia ikuti selesai tepat waktu padahal ia telat 30menit dari waktu ujian. Tidak lama, Kris pun jatuh terlelap tidur dan bermimpi indah dengan Tao-nya.

**-Side Tao-**

Drrrtt...Drrtt...

Tao yang sedang menunggu balasan dari Kris, dengan cepat membuka messsage yang masuk dan senyuman pun menggembang di wajah manis Tao saat membaca balasan dari Kris.

_From : Kris _

_Aku sangat suka dengan rumah baru-nya baby..._

_Tunggulah dan lihatlah kau akan menjadi milik ku ZiTao.._

_Aku tidak akan menyerah..._

Begitulah balasan message dari Kris. Baekhyun yang baru dari kamar mandi melewati kamar Tao, melihat sang adik sedang tersenyum-senyum, Baekhyun pun menyembulkan kepalanya masuk kedalam kamar Tao untuk memastikan bahwa adik-nya itu tidak gila.

"Tao kau baik-baik saja kan ?."

"Eh...Baekki hyung, aku ? tentu saja...sangat baik malah."

Balas Tao dengan senyum indah-nya, Baekhyun yang melihat Tao bertingkah seperti itu langsung menutup pintu kamar Tao.

"Perasaan aku tidak memasukkan bumbu yang aneh kedalam makanan Tao, kenapa dia seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar-nya.

~I need Love not Money~

.

.

.

.

.

**KRINGG...KRIINGG...Tuk !**

"Hemm..Jam 7 ya..."

3detik

.

5detik

.

7detik

.

10detik

.

"APAAAAAAAAA...Sial, aku telat lagi."

Dengan cepat Kris memakai seragam sekolah, sepatu dan tas ransel-nya. Ini sudah 5hari Kris menjalankan kehidupan sederhana-nya. Tapi, Kris selalu telat bangun. Entah bagaimana Kris selalu telat bangun, padahal ia sudah yakin memasang weker dengan waktu yang tepat. Jarak antara sekolah dengan rumah susun-nya memerlukan waktu 30menit jika jalan kaki. Dan, ini sudah jam 07:15 dan gerbang akan di tutup 15menit lagi.

"Tunguuuu...Tungguuuu...!"

"Kau lagi Kris...Kris...ini sudah 5x kau telat. Kenapa kau jadi suka telat ? Biasanya juga kau naik mobil mu ?."

"Seongsangnim...Kau tidak tahu, aku sedang merasakan jadi manusia biasa."

"Sudahlah masuk sana..."

Yah...sudah 5hari berturut-turut Kris selalu telat ke sekolah, berlari dan berlari sekarang jadi rutinitas Kris di pagi hari. Chanyeol yang sudah berada di kelas, melihat Kris datang langsung terkekeh. Chanyeol tahu, Kris pasti telat lagi ke sekolah.

"Hhahahaha...Kau telat lagi, eoh ?."

"Menurut mu."

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris hanya dapat tertawa keras. Sungguh Kehidupan Kris sangat konyol sekarang. Kris yang melihat sahabat-nya itu tidak berhenti tertawa, langsung menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kris selalu tertidur di kelas. Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah meja Kris tidak pernah berniat menggangu tidur Kris. Chanyeol tahu Kris sangat kurang tidur. Pulang sekolah jam 2 siang, Kris harus langsung bekerja di kedai milik keluarga Sehun sampai jam 11malam. Belum lagi beres-beres Kedai sehingga Kris baru akan pulang jam 12 tengah malam. Dan, waktu istrirahat sekolah ia gunakan untuk makan. Sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa kasihan melihat Kris, baru 5hari Kris sudah seperti ini. Apa lagi sebulan, Jika orang tua-nya tahu tamatlah Chanyeol.

"Makanlah apa yang kau suka, aku traktir"

"Aniyo...aku sudah berjanji pada Tao hanya akan menggunakan uang hasil kerja ku, pesankan aku paket makan siang saja."

"Paket makan siang lagi ? memang-nya kau ini di gaji berapa sih, masa tiap hari makan paket murah terus."

"Aku ini sedang menabung untuk membeli sepeda."

"Puuufftthh...Hahahhahahahahahahhaa...Se-sepeda hahahahha."

Kris yang melihat sahabat-nya selalu tertawa di atas penderitaan-nya hanya menatap malas. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Kris menabung. MENABUNG ? astaga...demi mobil-mobil sport Kris yang berjejer rapi di garasi rumahnya, Kris menabung untuk membeli SEPEDA.

Yup...sepeda, Kris yang selalu melihat Sehun pulang sekolah dengan menggunakan Sepeda dimana Tao dulu menolak pulang dengan mobil mewah-nya dan memilih menaiki Sepeda butut Sehun. Kris pun langsung berpikir Tao menyukai Sepeda dari pada mobil. Jadi, Kris Langsung bertekad membeli sepeda dan Tao pasti mau di ajak pulang bareng. Dan, dengan sepeda itu juga, Kris mungkin tidak akan telat ke sekolah lagi.

TBC~

Hallo...mian, lama banget Hiatus ya -,-v

Gara-gara Yesung udah wamil T^T

Semangat nulis ku jadi turun...

ga berharap sih banyak yang nunggu FF ku, aku hanya mau nyelesai-in FF ku aja^^a

karena, banyak yang minta aku suruh lanjut FF ya...

ini chapter 3 udah lanjut, entah bagus/ga ._.

yang udah mampir,baca and Review makasih^^


End file.
